


Adam Driver #43 (BFI London 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [43]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand porn, Portraits, Ring Porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state, watch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A slender, clean-shaven Adam, brow furrowed and lightly dewed with sweat, head turned to his left, mouth relaxed, his sinewy left hand reaching across his body to brush the crest of his right cheek, giving us a chance to appreciate the details in his watch as well as just how loose his wedding ring is on his finger.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Adam Driver #43 (BFI London 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> So many photographers caught this moment from a variety of angles, but this is my favorite, with the light caught in his hair, and such a clear view of both his hand and his face. I'm sure that Adam got his wedding ring sized generously to avoid having an indentation on his finger, as well as to fit over his large knuckles, but it's especially loose here and I suspect that's because he'd slimmed down to play Henry McHenry. 
> 
> This was an unbelievably busy week for Adam. He'd flown from Belgium, where he was filming Annette", to be in New York on 4 Oct for the 2019 NYFF premiere of "Marriage Story," and then needed to fly right back to Europe for the screening of "The Report" at BFI London on 5 Oct. 
> 
> This moment was captured on 6 Oct during the arrivals for the "Marriage Story" screening. If you look at his watch, it says it's about 6:40pm and I have to wonder how on earth he looks so composed that late in the day, after TWO trans-Atlantic flights in two days and in the midst of the second day of his second film festival of the week? I would have been falling asleep on my feet! As if we needed any further proof of the endurance he has, well, there you go.   
> I hope he got the chance to rest for a couple of days before he was back on set, but, knowing Adam, he probably jumped right back in with a sigh of satisfaction at being able to get back to doing what he loves most. 
> 
> Reference photo taken by Alberto Pezzali/Nurphoto on 6 Oct 2019 at the BFI London FF. Many thanks to The Adam Driver Files for sharing a very high quality version that I could use as a reference.
> 
> 12 hours for this one, which surprised me. Though, to be fair, that watch was at least 2 of them. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-43.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-43-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-43-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
